It wasn't a dream, but a nightmare
by ArianamaslowBTR25
Summary: 5 years after a hearts retching breakup, Angela is finally getting back up on her feet, until she runs into the man who broke her hear all those years ago. Will she take him back, or will the hauntings of her past hold her back? KendallxOC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is a short story for one of my besties, Angela. You may remember her as my twin in my story, What Do You See? So, she has been amazing to me with all the one-shots and story parts she has given me because of that story, so I decided I would give her a little thanks as well. So here you go Ang! **

**Characters- **

**Angela Sansom**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Genevieve Donovan**

**James Maslow**

**Carlos Pena**

**Logan Henderson**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and the plot to this story. Angela is a good friend and I don't own her, that would be slavery. I also don't own James, Carlos, Kendall or Logan, because I don't live out in LA and am not Scott Fellows. Hope you enjoy the story! Review! **

**Angela**

_I intertwined my fingers with my boyfriend of 5 years, Kendall Schmidt, as we walked through the park, the place where we first met. _

_When Kendall called this morning to say that he had something important to tell me and to meet him here in an hour, I was esthetic. I couldn't believe it. _

_Kendall was going to ask me to marry him today. _

_I just knew it. _

_Eventually, after a couple of minutes just walking around, he led to one of the benches, my favorite one to be exact. _

_From this spot, you could look out over the water and watch the sail boats race back and forth across the horizon. I had this place in so many of my paintings, it was beginning to be a little ridiculous. _

_As we sat down, my other hand wrapped around his bicep and my head rested against his shoulder. He leaned his head over automatically to rest on top of mine. The picture of a perfect relationship. _

_But something wasn't right. Kendall was never tense, and yet I could feel the knots forming in his shoulders. _

_"Hey, Babe. Are you alright. You seem a little tense." I asked, lifting my head up so I could look at him. _

_"Yeah, totally fine." he said, a smile gracing his features, but it looked forced. _

_"Are you sure? You don't seem like yourself." I commented quietly, removing my fingers from his arm to run them along his jaw line, feeling the stubble that had already accumulated there since he shaved this morning. _

_He shocked me by turning his face away from mine, sighing deeply. My fingers fell from his face. _

_"Kendall?" I asked, fear swirling in the put of my stomach as I sat up and moved away from him. We're was the adorable dork that I had grown to love? _

_"Angie, I don't know how to say this." he started, voice barely above a whisper. _

_"yeah?" I asked, my voice just as quiet as his, maybe even more so. _

_"I'm so sorry to say this..." _

_No, no no no no no! This cannot be happening! _

_"I'm breaking up with you." he finished, still not looking me in the eyes._

_"WHAT! No you can't!" I exclaimed, trying so hard not to believe what he was saying. _

_"I can and I will Angela. Don't fight me on this." He said, standing up and turning his back on me. _

_"Really, the one time you ask me not to fight you for what I love is the one time that I will." _

_"Angela, you have to understand..." _

_"Understand what! That after 5 years you have the balls to dump me! And for no apparent reason at all!" _

_"I don't love you any more Angela. I'm Sorry. But we're done." I Stood up from the bench I was sitting on, trying to control the sobbs that were attacking the inside of my chest. _

_He, he didn't love me. _

_"Angela." He called softly when I didn't respond._

_I just kept backing away slowly, trying to get my brain to process what was going on. He didn't love me. _

_"Angela." he said again, a trace of worry beginning to seep into his voice. I was to lost to even notice it. _

_"Angela!" he said, his voice firm as he turned around to see me backing away from him, a look of hurt and betrayal frozen on my face, my makeup running from the constant flow of tears leaking from my eyes. _

_"Angel?" he called, his eyes softening. _

_That broke through my trance. "Don't call me that." I hissed venomously. _

_"Ang?" he tried, one last time, his hand reaching out and grabbing my fore arm. _

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled, my hand making contact with the side of his face before I could even register what was happening. He stepped back, immediately releasing me. I reached for my neck and yanked off the locket he had gotten me for our 3 year anniversary, throwing it to the ground at his feet. _

_"I hope you rot in hell you sick Bastard!" I forced the rough clenched teeth before turning and running to my car, ignoring him calling my name from somewhere behind me. I drove straight to my art studio, and seconds after barging through the doors, I broke down, my sobbs filling the empty space. _

_I lunged forward at the table where I had picture of us sitting for inspiration, and throwing my arms behind them, I shoved them all to the ground, the glass shattering out of the frame at my feet. _

_I grabbed the screwdriver that was on the next table over and, making my way around the room, tore through every single painting of us until all that was left was the tattered remains of a masterpiece. I stood in the middle of the room before collapsing onto the ground. _

_Ready to give up in everything, my job, my studies, my friends._

_My life. _

_I looked at the screwdriver in my hand with a new perspective, before hastily sitting up and shoving it through my chest, straight though my shattered heart._

I bolted upright in bed, hands clutching at my chest.

It was just a dream.

A dream, that didn't happen.

But then I looked around my room. Not my room back in Minnesota, but my room in my LA loft.

Kendall really did break up with me. It wasn't a dream.

It really happened.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the second part of a who knows how long story for my Friend Angie! Thanks for the amazing reviews on the first portion of the story, it really means a lot to me! Just a note, I may as well do it here: I am done writing Why I Love You. Sure, I have it all on my YouTube page, but once the time comes for new chapters, it isn't up to my standards of writing anymore, so I am just going to drop it, sorry to all of you whom favorite and followed that story, it was the reason I started on Fan Fiction in the first place, and now I am cutting it. Oh well. Also! I have a twitter, KathrynMaslow, so if you want to get in touch with me about any of my stories or anything to do with Fanfic, just send a tweet my way! Okay, now, on with the story.**

**Characters**

**Angela Sansom**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Genevieve Donovan**

**James Maslow**

**Carlos Pena Jr**

**Logan Henderson**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and the plot to this story. Angela is a good friend and I don't own her, that would be slavery. I also don't own James, Carlos, Kendall or Logan, because I don't live out in LA and am not Scott Fellows. Hope you enjoy the story! Review!**

**Angela**

Still breathing hard, I rolled myself out of bed, throwing my robe over my white pajama shorts and blue "got swag?" dinosaur tee. If I don't go back to sleep, the nightmares can't follow me. I walked out of the room and out into the spacious Kitchen/living area, turning on the coffee pot. I needed caffeine.

"Hey, Ang. Are you alright?" I looked to see my Best friend Genevieve walking out of her room and into the kitchen, wearing just a button down over a pair of shorts.

Genevieve and I had met in college, we both were heavily invested into the arts. She was a performing arts major though, where as I was a liberal arts major. We both had the same personality, and immediately hit it off.

Once the incident with...him...happened, she fully supported my decision to get the hell out of Minnesota, and we moved out to LA together, both of us transferring out to UCLA.

"Yeah, just the usual." I said, coming back to the present.

I heard her sigh, I knew it hurt her to know that I was still suffering after what had happened 5 years ago.

"Hey, where's James?" I asked, i know I had heard her and her beau watching a movie earlier.

Genevieve and James had met 5 years ago, only a few days after we moved into our loft. Gen had an audition for the dance program at UCLA and, being concerned about my mental state, dragged me along with her. We decided to stop at Starbucks for a cup of coffee, and as we were leaving, James ran right into her, spilling his coffee all over her white Dance costume. To put it simply, it was like love at first sight, and he asked her out right then and there, and they have been going strong ever since.

James Maslow was an actor at the time, still looking for his big break, only landing small guest roles, and was looking for someone to help support his dreams, something his previous girlfriend had failed to do. And then he met Gen. She was everything that he was looking for and more, and he was determined to have her, knowing what it was like to lose someone you love. Seeing them together reminded me of my relationship. And it drove a stake through my heart every time I saw them kiss, or share a loving look.

"He sleeps like a log. Now, What happened this time?" she asked quietly, using her theory that talking about it will inevitably make everything better, even though I knew it would do no good.

"it was the same, the only difference was that I killed myself at the end this time." I said, looking down at my hands, which were wringing nervously on the counter top.

"Oh, sweetie, come here." Gen said, walking around the island to wrap her arms around me, giving me a hug as tears began to stream down my face.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" I heard a voice ask, and I looked up to see James walking out of their room in just a pair of sweat pants, the waistband of his boxers showing. He shook out his hair as he moved to sit down at the island. I wrinkled my nose at the smell, Gen may have been able to hide what they had been doing earlier in the night, but James certainly wasn't able to. That would explain why she was wearing the shirt that I saw him in earlier. Add to the fact that a dark hickey was standing out contrast to his skin under his right ear, They totally got it on.

"It's nothing you need to worry about babe, go back to bed." Gen said, rubbing her hands down my arms in an attempt to comfort me.

"Nah, I can't go back to sleep anyway. What time is it exactly?" He asked, twisting around look behind him at the clock.

"About two." I said, my voice finally coming back.

I shrugged Gen's arms off and grabbed myself a cup of coffee. Main goal: stay awake. If I am awake, the nightmares can't come back. If the nightmares don't come back, he can't haunt me.

"Look, guys, I'm fine, just go back to bed and get some rest." I said from behind my cup of coffee.

"Angie, I love ya and everything and all, but no. You can't even sleep through the night without having nightmares! And over something that happened five fucking years ago!" Gen said. recolied like I had bean slapped.

"Come on Gen, Let's go." James said, wrapping his arms around her waist and hauling her into the bedroom. Before closing the door behind him, he whispered, "I don't know who he is or what her did to you, but he is a jerk if he left you like this. Just try and get some sleep, okay."

I looked down at my coffee mug, was Gen right, do I need to move on?

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third part! Woo HOO! Hope you all like it! Sorry, but i forgot to mention everyone's ages. Angie, Gen, James and Kendall are all 25, while Logan and Carlos are 26. Kendall and Angie broke up when they were twenty, and started dating when they Would u guys like a chapter from Kendall's point of view?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Characters**

**Angela Sansom**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Genevieve Donovan**

**James Maslow**

**Carlos Pena Jr**

**Logan Henderson**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and the plot to this story. Angela is a good friend and I don't own her, that would be slavery. I also don't own James, Carlos, Kendall or Logan, because I don't live out in LA and am not Scott Fellows. Hope you enjoy the story! **

**Review!**

**Angela**

8 hours.

I have been up for 8 hours straight on just caffeine, protein bars and sheer determination. Trying to prevent the crash that was inevitably going to happen.

I looked down morbidly at my empty coffee cup, before looking around the room, looking from something, anything, to occupy my increasingly unstable mind.

Unfortunately, the most interesting thing in the room was Gen and James, who were snuggled up together and talking about something quietly.

It kind of reminded me of...

NO, Don't go there.

Don't let him break through the carefully constructed walls in the back of your mind.

But it was a loosing battle.

I needed to hold on to the last thing I had of him, because it was the only think keeping me alive.

_I looked out the window of our limousine nervously, where was Kendall taking me?_

_We had just left the country club where our high school hosted the prom every year, and Kendall said he had one last surprise for me tonight._

_"Hey, you okay? You seem quiet." He said, scooting closer to me in the back seat, taking my small hand in his large ones, playing with my fingers._

_"Yeah, just wondering where in hell you're taking me." I said, laughing towards the end._

_"Don't worry Angel, you're going to love it." he said, kissing my cheek lightly._

_"Angel?" I asked, confused by the new nickname._

_"well, yeah. You don't like it?" he asked, looking into my dark brown eyes._

_"No! I like it, I just don't know where you got it from." I commented honestly._

_"Well, Angels are from heaven and you're my own little slice of heaven, hence the nickname." he explained, a huge grin on his face._

_I couldn't help it, I laughed._

_"Look, I know I shouldn't be laughing, but..." I trailed off as I began laughing even harder._

_Pretty soon, he was laughing along with me. But what I was t expecting was him to kiss me._

_It wasn't like it was our first kiss, but it took our breath away. And pretty soon, he pushed me back on the seat of the limo, still kissing me tenderly, his arms over my head to hold himself over me._

_After a few minutes, he pulled away, and I opened my eyes, to look up into his shining ones._

_"I got you something." he said, moving one of his hands to stroke down the side of my face._

_"Kendall! You didn't have to do that!" I laughed, reaching up with both of my hands to stroke his face as well._

_"Believe me when I say, yes, I really do." he whispered, pulling a small white box out of the pocket in his tuxedo._

_I took it into my hands and sat up, Kendall moving to sit next to me, arms wrapped around my shoulders, nuzzling them softly._

_I opened the box up to reveal a small charm in the shape of a heart, crusted with diamonds._

_"Oh my god! Kendall!" I exclaimed._

_"I know how you always where the charm bracelet your dad gave you before he passed away, and you have something to represent everything in your life, so I thought I would give you something to represent me." he said quietly._

_"I love it." I replied quietly as well, the thought that he had put into our anniversary gift taking my breath away._

_"Not as much as I love you, because we will be together, forever." he promised._

And like that, I was back to the present, where the guy who loved me so much was no where to be found in my life for the past 5 years.

"See you later, I have an Audition." James said, kissing Genevieve quickly before grabbing his keys and heading out.

I fingered the charm bracelet, looking at the four charms sitting on it. After I moved out here, I dumped a majority of them off at a pawn shop and never looked back. I only had one for my mom, dad, myself and Gen, because they are really the only people I can trust not to hurt me.

"Come on, grab your duffle, we are going to the gym." Genevieve said, startling me out of my thoughts.

"what? Look, I don't really feel like doing..." I started.

"Bullshit. Come on. You have a lot of pent up anger we are going to get out, now grab your duffle and let's go." I sighed, there was no arguing with her on this one.

As we got in the car to go out to the gym, I remembered something.

"Hey, don't you have to be at the studio today?" I asked.

After graduating UCLA, Gen had landed jobs like there was no tomorrow, and soon saved up enough money to open up a dance studio, Kick it!, and hired some of the best choreographers in the city to teach classes every once and a while, and her income was also what paid for the loft most months of the year.

"No, I took the week off to hang with you, just the two of us, like old times." she said, looking back at me quickly before returning her eyes to the road.

"So your aren't teaching this week?" I was surprised, her classes fill up the quickest out of them all during the week.

"No, I am, but only the night classes, and only two of the five nights this week, ladies night and the small class I have on Thursday, but other than that it is just you and me Ang." She said as she pulled into the spot at the gym.

After changing, Gen and I walked out to the punching bags, where she insisted I take first turn.

Man, I was finally starting to wake up. Maybe I should join Gen and James when they went to the gym together.

No, I don't want to be the constant third wheel.

I gave the bag everything I had. Before turning and letting Gen have at it.

"I have to ask, why are you thinking about him so much lately, I haven't seen you like this since we first moved out here." Gen said, before giving the bag a left right combo.

"I don't know what triggered it. All I know is that now I can't stop." I turned away from her to look out into the gym. I saw that the ring had cleared up.

"Hey, wanna spar?" I asked, finally excited for the first time in a long while.

"Hell yeah!" she cheer, running up to the ring and climbed up and under the ropes. I took my time, in no rush. Once I was positioned across from Gen, I bounced on the balls of my feet, getting into the zone. We both stared each other down, seeing who would make the first move.

Gen came at me first, swinging left then right, which I blocked easily, coming back with my own jabs quickly. Gen took a quick step back, before ducking down and swinging up at me, tapping my right shoulder.

Damn! It's so on now!

I bounced back a few feet, ignoring the crowd that was starting to form to watch us.

"Come on Ang! Give me all you got!" Genevieve taunted, hyping up the crowd. A small smirk slowly spread across my face. I took two quick steps forward before swinging a sims one-two combo, then, much to Gen's surprise, I did a quick 360 toe spin and got my right foot right up against her rib cage, knocking her down. The crowd roared. I held my hands up in a fake win before turing around and helping Gen off the mats.

"Now, what did I tell ya, this would really help." Gen said, patting me on the back of my shoulders before jumping down out of the ring, me right on her heals.

"Okay, you are right." I said.

"When am I not!" She commented sarcastically.

"Careful Donovan, you may get a face full of locker room floor it you keep it up." I retorted.

"There's the Angela I have been missing." Gen said.

Yeah, I am better, but how long could this last before he came back to haunt me.

**Just review to tell me what you thought and if you want a chapter from Kendall's point of view!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, based on people who voted (Angie) we do want a chapter from Kendall's point of view. So here it is. We won't be hearing from Angie until next chapter, so tell me if you wanna make a chapter from Kendall's point of view a regular thing, like every 4th chapter would be with Kendall. Does that sound good?**

**Characters**

**Angela Sansom**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Genevieve Donovan**

**James Maslow**

**Carlos Pena Jr**

**Logan Henderson**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and the plot to this story. Angela is a good friend and I don't own her, that would be slavery. I also don't own James, Carlos, Kendall or Logan, because I don't live out in LA and am not Scott Fellows. Hope you enjoy the story! Review!**

**Kendall**

I sighed heavily, placing the picture back down on the night stand in my apartment.

5 years.

5 years since I have seen that beautiful smile.

And I let her go. I don't know what the hell I was thinking, letting the thing I loved the most in this world slip through my fingers like that. I grabbed the locket that she threw at me that day and placed it in my back pocket, hoping it would bring me luck.

I needed to get this job if I wanted to stay here in LA. I knew she was out here. She had to be, or i had no reason to keep going.

I pulled into Paramount studios, signing in to let them know I was here for my audition for some Scott fellows project. This was it, time to make my break or give up.

"Kendall Schmidt, Mr. Fellows is ready for you." one of the assistants said, walking into the waiting room.

"Thanks." I stood slowly and followed her into the audition room, seeing three other guys standing in the room.

"Mr. Schmidt, these are your co-stars, Carlos Pena Jr, Logan Henderson, and James Maslow." she said, pointing to the guys.

"Wait, Costars, isn't this my call back?" I asked, I swear I heard the producer say that this was just a call back over the phone.

"No, the guy we had originally cast in your roll didn't exactly work out, so we brought you in for an audition and you were the best out of everyone we worked with. Welcome aboard!" Someone said behind me. I spun around to see Scott himself standing behind me.

"Sir, thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me!" I shook his hand gratefully, I was so much closer to finding Angela, I just knew it.

"Okay, we are just going to have you guys start doing a couple of dance rehearsals today, just so we can get a little bit of a head start on that before heading into the show. You're main choreographer, Emmy winning Tyce Diorio, is going to be working with you for the next few hours." Scott said as another guy, probably Tyce, walked into the room.

"Okay, thanks Scott, I've got it from here." Tyce said. "Omay, I just wanna know what exactly I am starting out with, what are your backgrounds in dance?" he asked.

"Not much, I took a couple of classes a while back but not much." I do believe Logan said.

"I actually went to college for a performing arts major in theater, I was in a small production at my local theater, so pretty good I would say." Carlos replied.

"My girlfriend is a hip hop choreographer and choreographed on So You Think You Can Dance and Dancing with the Stars, I work with her a lot, so I am pretty good as well." cocky much.

"Virtually nothing, I haven't taken any classes at all." I replied honestly. Remind me again why I auditioned for something like this if I knew I wouldn't be very good at it.

"Okay, well we are just going to start with jut the foot work at about a fourth of the speed of the old version of the song, Kendall, you will have to record vocals on it later, and the we will add in the arm motions." Tyce said. "Okay, so what we are going to to first is a simple one two heel swivel step. Now here is what you are going to do." he started to demonstrate.

"Oh my god, Tyce Diorio, I haven't seen you in ages!" I heard someone say. I looked over to the door way to see someone I haven't seen since Angie left, Genevieve Donovan.

"Dude, do you know who that is!" Carlos exclaimed, swatting my chest as Genevieve walked in and gave Tyce a hug.

"no, what are you freaking about man!" Logan said.

"That's Genevieve Donovan, one of the greatest dancers, like ever. She won season thirteen of dancing with the stars with Donald Driver and owns that dance studio down town." he explained, but I wasn't really listening. I was focused too much on how the woman in front of me had changed.

She wasn't the same sweet girl that I had seen 5 years ago, she was hard to the core now. She was wearing her white blond hair in a side braid, a royal blue and white LA Dodgers lid over top, a white, loose-fitting tank with blue undershirt, royal blue sweats and white Adidas. I wonder if she was still in touch with Angie?

"On to your latest project Tyce." She joked.

"You have no idea." He laughed right along with her.

"Hey, I have an opening in two weeks, a night broadway class that I need an instructed for, are you available?" she asked.

"Sure, I was wondering when you would invite me back anyways."

"Oh My God! I am such a huge fan of yours!" Carlos suddenly exclaimed.

Genevieve laughed lightly, "I always enjoy meeting fans. Have you come by the studio at all?" She asked him.

"No! Every time I try to get into one of your classes, they are already full! It is so frustrating" he ranted.

Genevieve dug around in the back pocket in her sweats for a moment. "Here, call this number if you wanna attend a class. Just stop by the studio on the first of the month and ask for a track listing for the next month, then call in for one of the large classes, those tend to fill slower, or on of the guys nights classes, I have trouble filling those as well." she shrugged delicately. Maybe she still was the same under that hardened exterior.

"You have guys classes?" Logan asked, astonished.

"Yeah, guys and ladies nights rotate every other Wednesday, girls nights fill up faster than guys, so once calls slow for guys nights, i open them up to girls as well, but no matter what, my best friend is always there, so there is always one girl in the class." She explained.

"Hey, Gen, we have a little time to goof off, do you wanna freestyle for us a little?" Tyce asked.

"What the hell, I got nothing better to do today." she said, digging her keys and sunglasses out of her pockets and setting them off to the side, before grabbing her iPhone and plugging it into the speaker system. Bangarang by Skrillex began pounding out of the speakers. She took a minute counting out the beats before beginning a complicated locking routine. Damn, this wasn't the girl that I knew from Minnesota any more. Once one of the techno breaks started, she swung up onto her hands and began doing scissor kicks, before dropping into a set of hand and shoulder windmills and finishing in a freeze. She flipped back up onto her feet and did a quick bow, before turning to Tyce.

"It was great catching up man, but I gotta get going, Ang and I just came from the gym because my manager wanted me over here, for a reason I still don't know, so I am just going to head back home. Call me if you wanna do any other dates. You don't need to wait for me to invite you. Bye guys!" I froze. Did she really just says Ang, as in the Angela I haven't seen in five years?

"Hey, i need a quick bathroom break, be right back." I said to Tyce, not even caring if he said no, and took off on Genevieve's heels. I had to see if that was her. I followed close enough so that I could still see her, but I wouldn't be seen if she turned around. Eventually, she walked out of the building and into the parking lot. I ducked behind a bush as I saw a figure step out of a large ford truck and head her way.

"What the hell took you do long, you said it would only take a minute." My heart froze. It was her. Angela. She was here.

"I don't know what my manager was doing in sending me here, I ran into Tyce though, James as well, he was doing something for the audition apparently." she shrugged again before pulling the keys out of her pocket, looking down as something fell out with them.

"Ang, do you know what this is?" she asked, pulling what looked like a necklace off the ground. "Oh no."

"What?" she asked, taking it into her hands. I saw her eyes widen as she stumbled back. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE GEN!"

"ANGELA! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I GOT THAT!" she screamed back. I was missing something.

"But how do you explain the locket?" she quipped back. Locket? Shit! I dug in my back pocket only to find it empty. She had the locket. No! That was the one tangible thing I had to hang onto her by.

I spun around and quickly snuck back into the building, thinking about all the implications that this created.

"Dude, you alright man? You look a little zoned." James said, one of the few times he said anything today.

"Yeah, yeah. Just fine. Can we just get this over with." I said, actually feeling a little sick to my stomach.

"No, you aren't looking to good man, why don't you just head home, we can do this some other day." Tyce said, effectively ending practice for the day.

I drove home lost in my own head, walking though my front door in a haze.

I hurt her.

I hurt her.

I did the one thing that I never set out to do.

I hurt her.

**Sorry for adding the huge part about, but I needed to show how Kendall thought ofMyers and Angie when we left, and how we have changed since then. **

**Two reviews for next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! I finally got my lap top so now I can type a lot more compared to what I do on my ipod and I will have a much better idea of how many words there are per chapter instead of just winging it like I have been. Okay, here is the next chapter of ****It Isn't A Dream, But A Nightmare!**

**Characters:**

**Angela Sansom**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Genevieve Donovan**

**James Maslow**

**Logan Henderson **

**Carlos Pena Jr. **

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and the plot to this story. Angela is a good friend and I don't own her, that would be slavery. I also don't own James, Carlos, Kendall, or Logan, because I don't live in LA and am not Scott Fellows. Hope you enjoy the story! Review!**

**Angela**

I reluctantly opened my eyes to see what ungodly hour I had woken up at, only to find that it wasn't some odd hour in the early morning, it was nine AM. I had slept through the night without having any nightmares!

How odd.

Seeing that yesterday Gen had some how mysteriously pulled out the locket that I had thrown at him all those years ago when we broke up, I thought I wouldn't have been able to make it through the night.

I forced myself out of bed and I walked into the kitchen, James already standing there with a cup of coffee in one hand and, surprisingly, was making a cup of tea. He hated tea with a passion.

"I thought you hated tea?" I asked, walking to grab my own cup of coffee.

"No, this is for Gen." he said.

"Hey, don't you have to be in at the studio for that audition again today?" I asked, the caffeine beginning to work it's way into my system.

"Yeah, but I think Carlos came down with the stomach flu last night, and because he was fan girling over the fact that Gen was there yesterday, she came down with it as well. So the studio called and canceled everything until Friday." He said.

"Getting close to your competition already?" I asked sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny, now give me a minute to go and run this in to Gen, and then I will explain more to it then, I have great news concerning it actually." He placed his cup down on the counter and walked back to his shared room, cup of tea in hand.

No matter what people might say, he is a great guy. Gen is lucky to have him.

I sighed heavily, willing my mind to stay in the present, before taking another heavy drought from my cup of coffee.

"Hey, you okay, you aren't looking so hot." James said, startling me as he sad down in the love seat across from me.

"Yeah, I am fine, just stuck in the past, that is all." I said, turning my focus onto the news playing on our flat screen.

"Well, back to what I was saying before, and I was going to tell you both this together but Gen is out cold right now, but I got the role." He smiled.

"Wait, you got that one TV and Record label job?" I asked, it had been a while since he had mentioned how bad he wanted that role, but that was the only one that I could think of that he mentioned recently when he actually told us what he was going for.

"Yeah, that one."

"Oh, My God! James! That's amazing!" I exclaimed, placing my cup down and getting up to give him a hug.

I would always be proud of him for doing something like that, he was like my big Bro.

"Totally. And I was planning on taking you both out for dinner tonight to celebrate, but again, I don't think Gen is up for it, so I was wondering if you were okay with it being just the two of us for the night." He asked as he unwound his arms from the hug.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have a problem, you and I haven't been out that often anyways." I said, and it was true, now a days it is either Gen and I or all three of us together, so I hardly get to spend any time with my surrogate big Bro.

"Awesome, I have reservations at Cicada at 6, and it is formal dining."

"In that case, I have to go out and get a nice dress." I said, grabbing a bowl of cereal before going to get dressed to head out on the town, trying to find a nice dress for dinner tonight.

After going to multiple stores, I finally found a very elegant black dress. It had a black corset and skirt, but the whole bodice was covered in sliver lace, ending at the waist. The lace came up across and off the shoulders and down my arms, and there was also embroidery down along the hem of the dress that matched the lace print. The back was bare and the dress made me look like a princess. I smiled as I looked into the mirror; I had the perfect heels at home to match the dress so that I wouldn't have to find a tailor who could hem the dress in a day.

I walked down the pier back to my car, but stopped when a figure caught my eye.

No, it couldn't be him. He couldn't be here.

Before I could move to go and see if my eyes were playing tricks on me or not, he turned and was lost in the crowd.

I shook my head. I was just seeing things. I left him behind years ago. There was no way he could be here in California.

Once I arrived home, I saw Gen sitting up on the couch in the living room, talking with James in hushed tones. She actually sounded angry.

"Hey, I see someone is finally feeling better." I said cheerfully, placing the garment bag with my dress over one of the bar stools and walking in to give her a hug.

"Yeah, I don't know what hit me. Just glad that I am able to at least get out of bed for the rest of the day." She smiled slightly, before taking a sip of her tea.

"So…What were you guys talking about?" I asked, trying to figure out what they were in a fight about.

"Nothing that concerns you, just a relationship thing." Gen said, the malice slipping back into her voice. James gave her a look, before turning to look at me.

"You find a dress, I need to know what color tie I need to wear." He said.

"Yeah, it's back with silver lace. Now, if you don't mind, I need to take a shower, so I will see you two love birds later." And try and erase what I saw at the pier I added mentally. I grabbed my things and headed back into my room, hearing them start up their heated discussion again through the door.

As I set my things down on my bed, a sparkle caught my eye. I looked up to see the locket sitting in the corner of my room. How odd, I remember placing it in my bedside table. I walked over and picked it up, brushing my thumb over the engraving on the small heart. '_A+K Forever_' before opening it up, my eyebrows knitting together. These weren't the same pictures I had in there the last day we were together; they were pictures of me, and random ones at that. Maybe Kendall was in town, because there was no way that the pictures just changed themselves if it somehow made it's way across the country. I sighed before placing it back into it's new home here, and then got in the shower to get ready for dinner tonight.

But I couldn't keep my thoughts in the present. He had to disturb my peace.

_I knocked on the door to the Art studio, calling out to him. _

_Kendall had called to tell me to meet him there so we could celebrate our three-year anniversary there. That he had yet __another__ surprise for me._

_After the charm for my bracelet for our one-year and the promise ring for our two, I don't how it could get any better than that. _

"_Kendall?" I called out again. Where was he? I pushed back through the gallery in the front to the actual studio in back. I saw him looking through the paintings in my portfolio for class. _

"_Okay, I'm here, now what surprise do you have for me?" I said, my heels clicking across the floor as I walked back over to where he was standing, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips, as he wrapped his arms automatically around my waist. _

"_Mmmm, I love you kisses." He said, humming against my lips. I giggled lightly. _

"_Happy Anniversary." I said. He tightened his hold on me and tucked my head gently under his chin. I moved my arms so that they wrapped around him under his arms and up to his shoulders._

"_Happy Anniversary." He whispered, placing a kiss into my hair. _

_We were silent for a long time, just enjoying each other's presence. Eventually, I decided to speak up. _

"_I know that you don't like it when I get you gifts, but I got you something." I unwrapped his arms from around me reluctantly and walked back to where I dropped my bag earlier, and grabbed the small wrapped box out of it before walking back to him and handing it to him. _

_He pulled the ribbon on it and took the lid off, revealing the watch that he had been wanting for the past few months but hadn't been able to go out and get. _

"_Thank you." He said, pulling me into his arms in a tight hug. _

_I couldn't help myself at what happened next, but I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled his mouth to mine, placing a strong kiss against his mouth. _

_His arms around my waist tightened and he groaned against my lips, his tongue flicking out at my bottom lip, trying to get into my mouth. _

_I opened it eagerly to his probing tongue, letting him explore as he pleased, stumbling back as he pushed my body back against the nearest wall, not breaking from the kiss once. _

_I broke away, needing oxygen in my starving lungs, but he didn't stop, his mouth just moved from mine down my neck, where I could feel his teeth scraping slightly as he bit and sucked his way down my neck. _

_I moaned lightly and ran my hands down his chest, where my finger tips hooked themselves in the waistband of his jeans, pulling him closer to me. _

_He looked at me, breathing erratic, his green eyes darkening with lust. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked me, not wanting to push past any boundaries with me. _

_To answer his question, I just grabbed his face once again and pulled his mouth back to mine, twisting my fingers into his hair. _

_He gripped under my arms for a second and lifted me up without breaking the kiss, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist, before he pushed me even harder against the wall. _

_I untwisted my fingers from his hair and ran them back to the collar of his shirt, where I began to undo the buttons quickly. It was his turn to pull away. _

"_Babe," He said, out of breath, "Are you sure you want our first time in the art studio at school?" _

_That brought my fingers to a halt. No, I didn't, and there were so many other more comfortable places to do this, such as his place. _

"_Your place?" I asked excitedly. His face broke out into a huge grin as he let me go and grabbed my hand, pulling me out to our cars. _

_I drove separately, knowing that if I rode with him, we would end up in the back seat of his friends car, and I knew he wouldn't be to happy about that one. _

_Not to long after we had gotten into the safety of his apartment, clothes were discarded quickly and we spent most of the afternoon and the rest of the night getting our fill of each other. _

_It wasn't something passion filled either, because they weren't having sex, in her mind there was a difference, no matter what anyone told her. Every moment that her and Kendall shared intimately, they made love. Nothing else. _

_Once we had both worn ourselves out, Kendall rolled onto his side to look at me, stroking a hand along my face. _

" _I almost forgot I had gotten you a gift as well." He said lightly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the moment. _

"_What could you have gotten me that was more perfect that what you just gave me." I laughed lightly. _

"_This." He said, before rolling over and grabbing a small box off his nightstand. Placing it on the covers in front of me. I pushed myself into a sitting position, pulling the covers up along with me, and unwrapped it. _

_I gasped out loud. _

_Inside was a small locket with the engraving 'A+K Forever' across the front of the small heart. _

"_Open it." He commanded softly. I did as he said, and inside there were two pictures of the two of us inside already, one from our first date, and one from just last year on our two-year anniversary. I closed it up. _

"_Put it on for me." I asked. He nodded before taking the locket out of my hands. I turned slightly and used one hand to pull my long locks off my neck. _

_He clasped it on and placed a kiss on the back of my shoulder. _

"_Now everyone knows, we are eternal." He said, before capturing my already bruised lips with his once again. _

And just like that I was back in my shower.

I wiped the tears that had begun flowing from my eyes at the memory and quickly finished, drying off and pinning my hair up so I could do my makeup without it being in my face.

After another two hours of preparing, I was finally ready for James' celebratory dinner. I just wish that Genevieve were able to join us.

I walked out into the main room, where James and Gen were already cuddling on the love seat, so the argument that was going on when I got home must have already been settled.

"Are you ready to go James?" I asked.

"Yes, and may I add that you look lovely tonight Angela." He said, placing a kiss on the back of my hand.

"Be careful, your girlfriend is in the room." I joked.

Both him and Genevieve laughed at that one. He extended his arm to me.

"May I?" I chuckled again and wound my arm with his, looking back and waving at Gen before we walked out the door.

"I can see why Gen loves you, you are such a gentleman." I commented as he opened the door to his corvette for me.

"Women are to be treated with respect, so that is what I do and how I was taught." He said, climbing in next to me and starting the car.

"That is the attitude that many people lack now a days." I comment drily.

James pursed his lips and thought over my answer, probably wondering about my tone more than what I was exactly saying. It wasn't much longer before we pulled into Cicadas. He handed the keys off to the valet and helped me out of the car before escorting me into the restaurant. I have to admit; he had great taste in fine dining as well.

"Reservation under the name of Maslow, James." He told the hostess.

"Right this way you two." She said, leading us further into the restaurant, to a private table by the fireplace. "Your server will be with you momentarily." She said before walking away.

"Okay, spill." I said.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"You weren't super bummed out that Gen couldn't make it tonight, you have some sort of motive to get just the two of us together for something, so spill, what did you want to talk about." I said, knowing I was dead on when he started squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

"Okay, well, umm, I want to ask Genevieve to marry me." He said, looking me in the eyes.

"What?" I said. Starting to feel uncomfortable myself, this couldn't be happening.

"Yeah, and I know that here parents basically disowned her when she became a dancer and that was what she went to college for and I don't have any way of contacting her family, and you are her closest friend and have known her for years and, well, what I am trying to say is that I am asking you for her hand in marriage." He rambled on. "I just love her so much, and I can't bear to loose her, the idea of it haunts me every day, knowing that one day without any due cause or reason I could lose her and then not have been able to tell her how I truly feel about her, it scares me. And we have talked about it already, but we want to start a family together and this is the next _right _step to take if we want to have kids. Hey, are you alright?"

I don't know, I wanted to say, but I couldn't push words past my lips. Somewhere in his speech, he had stopped talking and Kendall's voice began ringing through my ears.

"Are you guys ready to order?" I heard a voice ask.

"Could you give us a minute actually." James said quickly before getting out of his seat and coming to squat down in front of me.

"Yo, earth to Angie here. Are you okay?" he asked again.

I was vaguely aware of myself nodding.

"Look, if you don't want me marrying your best friend that is cool, we can wait a little longer…" He said.

"No! James, marry her. Don't ever forget how much you love her." I said, finding my voice.

"okay… but something still isn't right here. You're still not okay with something."

"No, I'm fine really, but some of what you said brought me back to a place I would rather forget in my past." I said, even though he was my best guy friend, some things were still my secrets to keep.

"Maybe Gen was right." He said quietly, studying me.

"What do you mean?"

"She said that you were beginning to go back to the way you were when you first moved out here, and even though I never really saw you back then, I am actually noticing the similarities. You seem, what's the word, distant."

"For some odd reason, more and more things have been popping up that remind me of him or look like him or were things that he gave me, and I just have this feeling that he is somewhere close, I don't know how to describe it." I said, that was the only way to describe what I was feeling.

The rest of the night went by uneventfully, and as we pulled into the garage for our building, James showed me what ring he got for her.

It was a large circle cut diamond in a princess setting, with three more diamonds on each side. All set in white gold. Gen would absolutely love it. Once we got back up to the apartment though, Gen was crashed out on the couch, the TV still playing on MTV, Jersey Shore. I know she hated that show, so she must have fallen asleep a while ago. James walked over to her and brushed her hair away from her face, placing a small kiss on her forehead, the scooped her up into his arms with ease.  
"Oh, and James." I whispered.

He turned back to me just as he reached the door to their room.

"You ever hurt her like I was hurt, be it physical, emotional or mental pain, I will come for you. Got that?" I threatened, feeling like I owed Gen that much.

He shook his head somberly before turning back around and bringing Gen to bed.

I cleaned off really quick and changed into my PJ's, wanting to be done with this long and stressful day, only to be sucked into more memories once my head hit my pillow.

**Two Reviews for the next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here we are again with another chapter of ****It's not a dream, but a nightmare****! Thanks to all the overwhelming comments on the last chapter, more than I even asked for. This may be the last chapter you are going to hear from me on because over the next two weeks I have a week long mission trip where I will be without most electronics and can't upload anything (I will write whenever I can) and then once I get back, my friends and I have a day planned, then my grandparents are coming to town, and then I have the BTR summer tour coming to SummerFest and I have tickets WOO HOO! So after that I will be a little bit freer to write for you guys. Just a few thanks you's as well. **

**TheNamesMrsSchmidt:**** Thanks for reviewing the chapter! And as for why he broke up with Angela, I don't even know that myself, so we are just going to have to wait and see where this story takes us, because I am just letting my imagination taking the reigns. **

**Angieluvsbtr1515:**** I know that this story is for you and that you have reviewed on every chapter consistently, thanks for giving me in inspiration to write this story because it is now the most popular story I have! I really hope you are enjoying it and I can't wait to read the last portion of the story that you have for me when I get back from camp! And I think a portion of my mind actually wanted Kendall to show up at the dinner, but I never really put it in. We will see more of Kendall very soon though. ;)**

**Characters:**

**Angela Sansom**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Genevieve Donovan**

**James Maslow**

**Logan Henderson**

**Carlos Pena Jr**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and the plot for this story. Angela is a good friend and I don't own her, that would be slavery. I also don't own James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan because I don't live in LA and am not Scott Fellows. Hope you enjoy the story! Review!**

**Angela**

"_Oh my god! I can't believe you would say something like that!" I screeched, he had no way to talk about my friends like that. _

"_Come on, Ang! You know I didn't mean anything by it!" He yelled back. _

"_You can't just go around saying that Dancers do nothing productive with their lives! I could say the same thing about your musician friends!" _

"_Now don't you bring Dustin into this!" _

"_I will bring him into this because you brought Genevieve into it!" now things were just getting pointless, we were getting under each others skins just because we could. Saying anything to hurt the other. _

"_What ever! I am done." He said, throwing his arms up into the air, before turning around and storming off. _

"_Don't you dare walk away Kendall!" I screamed. _

"_Oh yeah! Watch me!" He retorted before giving me the finger and walking back across campus. _

_I sighed heavily, feeling lonely with out him already. What did he mean when he said that he was done, done with that argument, or done with our relationship. _

_I walked back to my dorm room in a haze, not really knowing what to think. _

"_Hey, are you okay? Did something happen between you and Kendall?" Gen asked, looking up from behind her laptop when I walked into the room. _

"_I don't know yet." I said, slumping onto the futon under my bed. _

"_ugh, what happened this time?" She asked, closing the computer and placing it down next to her on her bed, before leaning on the railing and looking down at me. _

"_He said that dancers do nothing productive with their lives and I kinda told him that I could say the same things about his friends and he said that he was done." I mumbled, not really wanting to talk about it. _

"_Dude, I would have done the same thing if someone insulted you like that. Besides, I am so going to prove him wrong in the future, watch, I am going to open my own dance studio and become one of the most sought after choreographers and dancers in the country!" Gen exclaimed, jumping down from her bunk. _

_That broke through my trance. "Okay, you keep on believing that."_

"_Mean much." She said, while picking her duffle off the floor. "Now, if you don't mind, I have class right now. Peace out."_

_I laughed as she walked out of the room, that was my best friend for ya. I really couldn't stand to do much, because after Gen left, the loneliness really began to hit me, and I hauled myself up onto my bunk and curled up, falling asleep. _

_I was awaken a couple of hours later by a pounding on my door. _

"_Angela, Genevieve, come on, open up the freaking door. I know you're in there." _

"_Kendall?" I asked groggily, what the hell was he doing here. _

_I carefully swung myself down and onto the floor, and walked over to the door, stifling a yawn as I pulled it open. _

_The man in front of me looked nothing like he had a few hours ago, I think. His hair was sticking up in random places, his shirt was rumpled, and he actually looked like he had been crying. _

_I crossed my arms over my chest and blocked the doorway, tapping my foot as I waited for him to start talking. _

"_Look, Ang, please forgive me. I feel awful about this whole thing. I shouldn't have fought with you. I don't even remember why we were originally fighting in the first place, but all I know is that I need you to forgive me. Please." He said, sounding fairly broken. I wanted to forgive him right then and there, but I knew there had to be some boundaries left in tact in our relationship. _

"_Okay, I forgive you, but pull something like that and I may not be as forgiving." I said. _

_He quickly embraced me and promised it would never happen again, that we were perfect for each other and we would spend the rest of our lives together. _

I groaned, being jarred back to the present. I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it read 4 am. Still to early to get up, so I grabbed my pillow and pulled it over my head, falling back into more peaceful dreams.

The next time that I came back into awareness, it was because music was being blasted through the rest of the loft.

I swear to god, sometimes I don't even know how they don't get arrested for disturbing the peace of the other people in this building.

I pulled my robe on over my PJ's and walked out into the main room, And burst out laughing as I saw Gen and James dancing along to "The Club Can't Handle Me" by Flo Rida.

"You guys are crazy!" I yelled at them over the music.

"But you love us for it!" they yelled back together.

I grumbled unintelligibly as I walked over to get my daily dose of coffee.

I turned around when I heard a crash coming from the main room.

Gen was laughing her butt off at James, whose legs were sticking up from behind the sofa. My guess is that he tried to impress her and it didn't really work out to well.

I reached my arm out and turned the stereo down.

"I think you two have done enough for today." I said, cracking a grin at how I sounded like a mother disciplining her children. That gave me an idea.

"So, kids?" I commented, quirking an eyebrow and hiding my smirk behind my coffee.

"What?" Gen asked while James made a slashing movement across his neck behind her.

"James tells me you two are planning on starting a family soon." I said, grinning from ear to ear as James pinches his nose behind her. It is too easy to embarrass my big bro.

"He did" she stated, actually sounding confused.

"Was I not supposed to say that?" I asked, looking back at James. Well there went my fun.

"Okay, this conversation is done, come on Genevieve." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist, guiding her back to their room. I thought I vaguely heard her ask what I was talking about.

James must not have been very honest with me last night.

I frowned as I grabbed my regular bowl of cereal, before going and changing for my morning jog. I haven't done that in ages, and today was shaping up to be a great day.

After throwing on a bright pink sports bra on under a white tank and my pink shorts, I laced up my sketchers and grabbed my ipod, placing it into my arm band.

I left a note on the counter for James and Gen, knowing they were probably getting their morning workout on behind closed doors, and took for the stairs, throwing the key to the loft into my pocket.

I quickly fell into a steady pace, looking around at some of the familiar buildings that I never really pay much attention to when we drive by as "Freeze" by T-Pain and Chris Brown blasts through my headphones. I take a few more streets before making my way down to the pier, taking my jog down the length before jogging on the sidewalk next to the beach, weaving my way in between the skateboarders and tourists enjoying the view.

After a few more blocks, I finally turn back into the city, taking some more scenic streets, looking in a few store windows as I jog by, knowing my wardrobe needs an upgrade. I must not have been paying attention to where I was going anymore, because as I made a left turn to head back down hill to our building, I collided with someone, knocking us both down to the ground. I pulled my head phones out.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I wasn't even watching where I was going!" I said, trying to untangle myself from their limbs.

"Hey, it's cool, I was kind of distracted anyways." He said.

I froze, I knew that voice.

The one that I vowed never to hear again.

The one that broke my heart.

"Kendall?" I asked, my voice thick, pushing past the lump in my throat.

"How do you…wait, Angela?" He asked, looking at me hard.

I pushed my self forcefully off the ground and took off, trying to get away from him as possible.

"Angela! Wait up!" I heard him call from behind me. I barely heard him. There was only one thing to do in my mind. Escape.

That is what I had to do, Escape.

I barged through the doors in my building, still hearing his footsteps behind me. I took the stairs two at a time, digging through my pocket franticly as I heard the footsteps gaining on me.

Damn it!

They must have fallen out when I fell.

I pushed in the door on my floor and franticly pounded on our door, hoping that _someone_ would hear me.

Just as the door to the stairs opened behind me, the James opened the door in front of me, and I barged in and shoved the door closed behind me, sliding down to the floor against it, breathing hard.

"Angela, what's wrong." James asked, crouching down in front of me while calling for Gen behind him.

"Come on Ang, I need you to talk to me." He tried again.

Someone pounded on the door behind me.

"Come on Ang, I didn't mean it, you have to believe me!" He shouted through.

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, my god! Angela!" I heard Genevieve cry out, kneeling down in front of me, pulling me into her arms, gripping me tightly as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked lightly, though I could hear her and James' concerned whispered conversation.

I heard one more loud bang on the door, and a muffle 'Damn it' before he finally left.

"Who was at the door?" Gen whispered to James.

"I don't know, but she seemed to know who was." I heard him reply, his hand stroking up and down my back. But my mind could only process one thought.

He was here. Even though I already kind of knew, I was surprised by the how forcefully seeing him again tore open those wounds in my chest, leaving me in the grips of pain. He was here.

He was here.

"He was here." I choked out.

Gen gasped and hugged me even tighter, but it was no consolation.

He was here.

My dreams had burst forth from my head.

Reality was my new nightmare. Pain was my new friend.

Fear was my constant companion.

He was here.

He was here.

**This will be the last update before I go to camp until the 30****th**** of June. Hopefully I will be able to write something on my iPod and then I will email over the files and upload them when I get back, but no guarantees. Until then!**

**Since it will be a longer absence, I require 5 reviews on this chapter to get the next one started when I get back. **

**5 reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise! I had an idea for this so I jammed it out quickly. 5 reviews to get a chapter from Kendall's Point of view when I get back.!**

**Characters:**

**Angela Sansom**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Genevieve Donovan**

**James Maslow**

**Logan Henderson**

**Carlos Pena Jr**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and the plot for this story. Angela is a good friend of mine and I don't own her, that would be slavery. Also, I don't own James, Carlos, Kendall or Logan, because I don't live out in LA and am not Scott Fellows. Hope you enjoy the story! Review. **

**Angela**

My mind was blank as I curled up under the covers in my room, still trying to escape the horrors that had followed me into my once safe zone.

He had found me.

It didn't matter how hard I tried to avoid him, he found me.

What didn't help my almost catatonic state was James and Gen talking about me out in the front room.

"Come on Gen, just leave her be." James insisted.

"No! You haven't been through this with her before. I have." Gen said.

"Oh, and what are you going to do, make her go out and wait for the meltdown that will inevitably come!"

"Did you not see what happened before, that _was _the meltdown, and if we don't do anything, she will be like this for who knows how long." Gen hissed.

"But we need to think about what's best for her." James said.

"And what is best for her is to get out. After she finally did get out of the loft after almost a year after we moved here, she did begin to improve. And the more she got out, the better she was."

"So you are just going to shove her into something like that. Let her heart heal on it's own."

I wasn't sure if it would heal after this.

"No, James, we are going to do this my way."

"You know, you are such a selfish Bitch sometimes." James yelled.

That brought me out of my stupor. If my love life was in shambles, I couldn't let theirs fall apart. I pushed myself off the bed quickly and wrapped my blanket around me, running out into the main room.

"Guys! Stop!" They both spun simultaneously to look at me. James was breathing hard, his eyes cool, while Genevieve was collapsing in on herself, I could tell. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and her shoulders were slumped in on each other.

"Don't destroy what you are to each other just because of me." I pleaded, noticing how James seemed to slump as well.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, going over what had just happened.

"I'm going out, Angela, I will be back in a few hours to pick you up for girl's night. And you are not getting out of it, so don't even try." Gen said, her voice shaking. She grabbed her duffle bag out of the hall and brushed past James to grab her keys, before slamming the door shut behind her as she left.

James sat down hard on the sofa and placed his head in his hands, fingers raking violently through his hair.

I sighed too, so much for stopping something bad from happening. I walked over to where he was sitting, and wrapped my arms around him, throwing the blanket over his shoulders as well, and held him tight, knowing he was close to falling apart as well.

He turned his face into my neck and I could feel the tears running from his eyes onto my bare shoulder, I still hadn't changed out of my jogging clothes.

"You're probably going to kill me now, aren't you?" James asked after a few silent minutes of him crying silently into my neck and me rubbing his arms. I chuckle lightly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Last night, you told me that no matter what, if I hurt her, you would come after me, so aren't you?" he asked, completely serious.

"No, both of you were just concerned about me, and a were being hard headed about what to do about it. Besides, the person that I want to kill isn't exactly here right now." I said, rubbing the back of his shoulders.

"Wait, then why aren't you super upset right now. Shouldn't I be the one comforting you? Not the other way around?" He asked, looking at me, his eyes red and puffy.

"No, I am more concerned about keeping you two together right now than anything. Besides, I really shouldn't be this torn up about it any more, it was five years ago. I can live with seeing him again. The only reason I acted like I did was because it was more of a nasty shock than anything." I explained, and I really was okay.

He nodded in understanding, still looking fairy torn up.

"Look, I'm going to go and find Genevieve and get her to calm down a little. We will be out for most of the day and be back after class tonight. If I were you, I would begin thinking about how you are going to apologize. Chocolates and flowers would be nice, and if you really want to go all out, Gen has been eyeing a pair of pink, blue, green and black Osiris skate shoes, I would pick those up as well." I stood up, walking back to my room and changing into a pair of blue and white vans, grey sweats paints, a blue sports bra, and a white cut tee, before grabbing my phone and heading out.

I thought about all of the places Gen could have gone if she was this upset. I had to admit, there weren't many places. So I figured I would let my mind work it's magic while I retraced my steps to where I ran into him, hoping to find my keys. If I couldn't find them, the landlord wasn't going to be happy.

I finally came around to that corner and, lone and behold, still sitting on the sidewalk were my keys.

As I bent down to grab them, I had the oddest sensation that someone was watching me. As I placed them in my pocket, I looked around, trying to identify the source of my discomfort. Even though I didn't see anyone in the immediate area, I did spot something else.

Genevieve's truck. Parked at the local bar.

Despite the fact that everyone in our loft was legally able to drink, we never did it often. James and Gen usually have a glass or two of wine on their anniversary every year, but that was about the extent of it all. The only other time was at a party, and we would all rotate as designated drivers. I groaned, this couldn't be good.

I walked in quickly to find her sitting in a booth, a beer in her hands, looking down morbidly at the table.

"Gen." I said, walking up next to her.

She choked out a sob, placing her hand over her mouth and nose, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Oh, babe, come here." I said, pulling her into my arms, comforting her like I did with her boyfriend half an hour ago.

"How could he say that about me? I'm not a selfish bitch, am I?" She forced out between sobs.

"No, sweetie, he didn't mean it, he never did. I would know from experience, when two people are passionate about something, they will say whatever they can to hurt the other. No matter the cost." I whispered, giving the beer to a waiter who happened to be passing by, I don't need a drunken instructor for dance classes today.

"But he has never said anything to me like that." She cried.

"It doesn't matter, he knew subconsciously that it would hurt you, even if it wasn't true." I said, not really knowing if that would help.

It was a few more minutes until she was finally silent, though her breathing wasn't exactly normal.

"Come on, you and I are going to have that girls day that you have always been talking about, and then we will go to dance tonight. Okay?" I asked, hoping that she would be up for something.

"But what about James?" she asked, looking up at me and wiping under her nose.

"Give him some time to cool off. He was still kind of upset when I left to come and find you." I just didn't mention that he wasn't angry upset, more like sad upset.

"Okay." She said, and we moved to leave the bar.

I still couldn't shake that feeling that someone was watching us.

"Hey, do you feel like we are being watched?" I asked, turning to look behind us.

"Actually, yeah. Do you know anyone who could be watching us?" she asked.

"Not really." I said.

Gen gasped in response. "You don't think…"

"No, he wouldn't follow us like that. Now come on, it's later than what I originally thought, and we have to get to class." I said, dragging her to her truck, demanding she fork over the keys even though she didn't even finish her one beer.

Safety first I always say.

Eventually we walked into the studio, luckily avoiding the paparazzi that now stake out around the studio looking for either Gen or her A-list guests that sometimes come in for lessons.

"Oh! Good Genevieve, you're here." Our receptionist, Meredith said, jumping up behind the counter.

"Yes, I am here, I have a class in half an hour." Gen said simply.

"NO, we got a fax half an hour ago inspectors are coming in tomorrow, so I need you to be here at 8, they said they would be here any time between 8 thirty in the morning and noon and they would stay until the last class of the day ends." Meredith prattled off quickly. Well there went our day plans.

"No problem, I will be there. See you later Mer." Gen said, walking back towards her office, me following closely behind.

Once she locked the door behind us, she dug through her duffle bag quickly.

"Here, I have another change of clothes in here for you." She said, tossing them towards me.

"What I am wearing is perfectly fine." I said, not really wanting to change.

"No, you smell like smoke, alcohol, and tears, no thanks to me. So I think it would best if both of us change before class." She said quickly. Okay, so maybe that was true.

After we both had changed, we walked out into the larger studio, to see that most of the class had already assembled there. The rest arriving just moments after us. No one wants to miss a class with Genevieve Donovan.

"Okay, we are doing a routine to T.H.E. (The Hardest Ever) by Will. and tonight. Is everyone ready?" she asked, getting into the proper mindset to tackle a class and not think about what happened earlier.

**An hour and a half later**

"Okay, one last time!" Gen called out, getting the camera set up.

**The routine that is danced: www . youtube watch?v=ywUF5mowDbE**

After everyone had dispersed after class, we walked back to Gen's office to get our things.

"You feeling any better?" I asked, hoping not to upset her again.

"Actually, I should be asking you that, you were the one who was completely traumatized this morning, and James and I fighting probably didn't help." She said quietly.

"No, it was actually what I needed. It reminded me so much of what happened to me, that I needed to stop it in its tracks. And if that meant getting off my lazy ass, then that is what I did." I said, grabbing the duffle that I keep here off the floor and throwing my sweaty clothes in it, changing quickly back into my clothes from earlier.

As we pushed out into the parking lot, both of us stopped when we noticed a figure approach us.

I immediately took a step back behind Genevieve when I recognized him, and my reaction actually got Gen to step forward in front of me.

"Get off my property before I call the cops." Gen said sternly.

"Please, I just want to talk to her." He begged.

"I don't care what you want to do, just stay away from us." She growled.

"You don't understand!" Kendall said, growing aggravated.

"I understand plenty! And you are not welcome here. So get off my property before I call the cops and have you arrested." Gen said, getting up into his face.

It probably didn't help his case that she was as tall as he was.

"Oh really, and what was my crime?" he asked sarcastically.

"You killed my best friend. Now get off my property."

I watched as his eyes widened and he stumbled back a step, a hand on his chest. He threw a frantic glance in my direction, and I looked back in his direction, letting all the emotions from the past five years show through my eyes.

"Are you deaf! I said get off my property." Gen said, dropping her duffle to the ground and shoved him back a few steps.

He took one more look in my direction before turning on his heels and running into the night.

That is when I let it all out. My shoulders slumped inward and I felt the tears come out of my eyes.

"Come on." Gen said, placing a hand around my shoulders and guiding me to the truck.

The ride home was quiet, not even the radio braking through the silence.

The moment that we unlocked the door, James was right there, pacing the space.

"Gen! oh my god, I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry. No, I wasn't angry. I was stupid for letting you walk away from me like that. Please forgive me. Please, Genevieve, I love you, and I can't loose you." He pleaded.

I walked to my own room then, letting them work out their differences in peace.

I changed quickly, falling quickly into a dreamless sleep.

Knowing that I wasn't safe anymore, he could get to me at any minute.

He could get to me.

**5 reviews!**

**For the routine, the link is on my profile!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I promise, last chapter before workcamp, so savor this chapter, it's the only one you're getting for the next week and a half.**

**Also, Angela, I finally figured out how the story ends and why Kendall breaks up with you, so be prepared to be blown away at the end of it!**

**Characters:**

**Angela Sansom**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Genevieve Donovan**

**James Maslow**

**Carlos Pena Jr.**

**Logan Henderson**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and the plot to this story. Angela is a good friend and I don't own her. Also, I don't own James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall, because I don't live out in LA and am no Scott Fellows. Enjoy the story! Review!**

**Kendall**

This wasn't wrong.

It was perfectly normal.

At least, that was what I was trying to convince myself.

I sat back in the chair at my computer desk, trying to rationalize googling my ex to see if she was dating anyone.

I squeezed my eyes shut, pinching the bridge of my nose as I remembered the look on her face last night outside the dance studio, how hurt and vulnerable it was.

I did that to her, I made her what she is today.

And I couldn't face the music, so I ran away.

"Yeah, and got my ass wasted." I mumbled, placing my elbows on the desk top and ran a hand down my face, the ibuprofen subduing the headache from this morning's hangover to a point where it was manageable. I sighed heavily. If she saw this person sitting here, she would be repulsed. She would hate me.

Like she doesn't already. How quickly she ran from me yesterday once she recognized me. It punched a hole through whatever was left of my heart.

Doesn't she know how much I have missed here since she left?

And when I followed her into the building, I heard a male's voice coming from inside her apartment.

Which brought me back to my current dilemma.

"Aw, fuck it." I said, quickly typing in 'Angela Sansom Boyfriend' into the search box. Nothing.

Okay, she must not have done everything she set out to do when we were younger, or she kept her life very, very private.

I voted for the first one. Angela wasn't one to be quiet. I thought about other ways to find out information on her. If she had any social media accounts, they would have shown up there, same with a Wikipedia page. I sighed, before an idea hit me. I quickly clicked for a new search and typed in 'Genevieve Donovan and Angela Sansom' crossing my fingers as I hit enter.

Genevieve being the large celebrity that she was, thousands of hits came up. I began scrolling through all the official sites, such as her Facebook, imbd, her studio page, Wikipedia page, all that stuff. One YouTube result caught my attention. "Genevive Donovan talks Dancing, Best friends and Relationships" was one of the first interviews. I scrolled through the other results and saw that this was probably my best bet out of anything, even if it was two years old, so I grabbed my headphones and plugged them into the computer, then clicked on the ten minute video.

"Hey everybody, this is Elizabeth Mason with Celebrity TV, and we sure have a special guest in the studio with us today, please welcome Genevieve Donovan." the host announced. The camera panned out to show Gen walking out in a purple lace skater dress with purple heels, her blonde hair clipped back with a black feather clip on one side of her head.

"Good afternoon Genevieve, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks so much for having me here today, it's such an honor." Gen replied.

"Okay, well, for those who dont know who you are, you are a dancer and Choreographer, you won Dancing with the stars season 14, choreographed on So You Think You Can Dance, have judged on America's Best Dance Crew, and have been in music videos for Pitbull, Lady GaGa, Chris Brown and Katy Perry, that is quite the list of A-list gigs, isn't it?" the host asked.

"I just consider myself to be very blest, I couldn't have done any of it without my amazing manager, my best friends and most of all, I couldn't have done it without most of those celebrities as well, they spread the word about me and got me to where I am today." Gen said.

"But working with GaGa and Katy Perry, what was that like?" Elizabeth pressed.

"It was an amazing experience, but if offered to do it again, I don't think I would. I mean they are great woman and everything, but what they did was a little out of my realm of comfort. I have other things on my plate that demand more of my attention."

"Of course, that studio of yours that you just opened up."

"Yeah, Kick it! The name of my studio, was just opened about a year and a half ago, and I have been able to get some amazing friends of mine to help do classes and everything for me, as well as teaching classes and lessons myself."

"And what type of Dance are you teaching? Because I have heard that you started as a ballroom dancer."

"Yeah, when I was little I started in ballroom, and I have picked up contemporary, ballet, Jazz and hip hop along the way. I primarily teach hip hop classes now." Gen said.

"Okay, and you mentioned your Best friends earlier, would you mind telling us about them?"

This was it, now or never.

"Yeah, the one friend that I can actually say that I have trusted whole heartedly throughout this crazy ride would have to be Angela Sansom."

"Angela Sansom? I don't think I've heard of her." she said.

"No you probably haven't. We like to keep our lives private. Ah doesn't want to be in the spot light and we are striving to keep it that way."

Does she have a boyfriend, please, ask if she has a boyfriend, I pleaded to no one in general.

"And speaking of your lives, are you ladies single?"

"Angela is single yes, I do have a boyfriend though."

Hallelujah.

"Are you going to tell us who your mystery guys is or how you met?" She pried, and I was oddly interested, considering that James had said he said his girlfriend had done everything that Genevieve had done.

"Who he is isn't really important, when we are ready to take our relationship out into the public eye, we will. But we both want to keep our privacy as long as we can. As for how we met, It was actually a few days after I moved out LA 3 years ago, I went to get a cup of coffee from Starbucks before my UCLA school of performing arts audition and he spilt his coffee all over my white dance costume. He asked me out to coffee as an apology and we have been dating ever since." Gen said, a smile across her face.

"You two seem very happy together." Elizabeth commented.

"We are, both of us embodied what the other needed in a relationship, and it just worked out spectacularly."

"Well Genevieve, it was great having you here with us today, and I hope we can talk some other time."

"Me too."

"Well, I am Elizabeth Mason and this has been Celebrity TV." she finished, and then the video screen went blank in front of my face.

She was single. If she wasn't dating anyone two years ago, what was the likely hood of her being in a relationship now?

Not likely. My subconscious answered. I knew the look she had given me yesterday said it all, she was a wreck inside, and she either hadn't found anyone to fix her up or she did want to. Holding on to that one final thread of our relationship. No matter how fragile.

Just like I was.

Once I had finally realized what had happened after I dumped her like the compete fucker that I was, that she moved half way across the country to avoid and get away from me, I figured that maybe I should move on, try and fill the hole that occupied a majority of my chest.

But I didn't go back into a relationship, I slept around.

And quite a bit too. It wasn't for a few months until i realized that I didn't want what my life had become, I wanted my old life back. So I moved out to LA, taking up jobs, any job I could find, just so I could meet rent and find her. And I didn't succeed for 4 years, until just a few days ago. That's when I realized something, she wasn't the person she once was. She was someone new, and I wanted this new Angela.

I wanted to find out what made her tick and if her favorite color was still green and if she still liked going out and painting the boats on the lakes, and if she still loves me.

Because I still love her, and I never stopped.

She's the only one I want, and I want her.

I need her.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**I would just like to point out that it was 10 pm in north Carolina and I was completely spent when I wrote this. But here it is anyways. **

**Characters: **

**Angela Sansom **

**Kendall Schmidt **

**Genevieve Donovan **

**James Maslow **

**Carlos Pena Jr. **

**Logan Henderson **

**Angela **

I groaned as I looked at my alarm clock.

7 was too early to be waking up, especially after everything that had happened yesterday. I can't believe he followed me.

I grabbed my robe and walked out into the main room, just as Gen was about to head out the door.

"Oh, good, you're up. I am heading to the studio to meet with the inspectors and tell my instructors as well that we will have people coming into their classes.

I will see you for class tonight! Bye!" she said before walking out the door, not even giving me a minute to ask whether or not her and James made up last night. I sighed, sinking into the couch and turning on the TV.

That's when I noticed the sheets and pillow spread on the sofa.

Someone slept on the couch last night, and I can probably guess who it was. I shook my head, why are they falling apart over something that I'm having an issue with?

Just then, the door opened and I turned to see James walk through the door shirtless and in just a pair of shorts and running shoes. A baseball cap on his head and an armband holding his iPod.

"Morning." he said, shutting the door and pulling his headphones out of his ears, pausing the iPod.

"Morning, care to explain this?" I asked, gesturing to the sheets and pillows around me.

"Oh, that. Gen forgave me but I have been banished to the couch for the week." he said, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Okay, I was worried their for a second." I said.

"Why would you be worried?" he asked, sitting down in the love seat across from me.

"Because, I don't want you two falling apart over my issues. I don't want what happened to me to happen to Gen. No best friend would wish that on another."

"Not going to happen. I love her to much to ever let her walk away from me." he said confidently.

"That didn't stop you yesterday." I said coldly, looking him in the eyes.

He sighed heavily. "Yesterday, I was a complete fucker, I wont lie about that.

But I shouldn't have let her walk away and put pressure on you to fix my mistakes, that shouldn't be your responsibility." James got to his feet. "I'm going to go shower, and then I think we should hang out, just the two of us.

Okay?"

I smirked, "Gen told you to do this since she had to go into work today?" the look on his face was answer enough. "Dude, you are so whipped." I chortled.

"Maybe, or I may just be in love. It does the craziest things to people." he said before walking into his room and shutting the door. I heard the water running a minute later.

I sighed; I guess there was no getting out of this. I grabbed my coffee cup off the table and walked back to my room, grabbing a pair of white denim shorts and a blue sports bra to wear under my white tank, along with my white and blue vans.

I walked out into the living room, pulling my hair up into a ponytail as I did so, and sat down at the island next to James, who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"What did you want to do today?" I asked, looking up at the news, which was still playing on the flat screen.

"I don't know, maybe a walk down the pier, something to get me, and you for that matter, out of the loft." he replied through a mouthful of Cheerios.

"Next time, try and swallow before talking." I chuckled, grabbing a napkin and wiping the Cheerio and milk that had run down his chin.

He made a show of swallowing before delivering his oh so creative comeback.

"Haha, very funny. Now, seriously, what did you want to do today?" he asked.

"Well-" And that was as far as I got before I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Wait one second." I said to James before getting up and opening up the door. What the hell was he doing here?

"Angela!" JP cried before scooping me up into his arms and spinning me around, making me laugh.

"Put me down before I vomit all over you!" I laughed.

"Sorry." He said, setting me down onto my feet.

"Oh my god, what in the world are you doing here?" I asked, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Just came to check up on my baby sister!" He said, pulling away from the hug. "Where is she by the way?"

"You just missed her, she left for the studio about half an hour ago." I shrugged.

"Hey, Angela, mind telling me who is at the door." James asked suspiciously, coming up beside me.

"Sorry, James, this is JP, Genevieve's older brother. JP, this is James Maslow, Gen's boyfriend."

"I didn't know Gen had an older brother." James said, shaking his hand.

"Still sore on the whole family deal I see." JP said drily. Despite the fact that Gen had been shunned by her parents nearly 11 years ago, she still didn't talk about her family all that much.

"Yeah, now, back to my question, what are you REALLY here for. I know for a fact that I am the only one in this loft that you have been in contact with recently, and that was almost two months ago." I said, crossing my arms.

JP sighed heavily, before gesturing to the inside of the loft. "Mind if we take this conversation inside, I don't feel comfortable discussing it out here." I moved out of the way and gestured for him to go into the living room, closing the door as he moved passed me. He sat down heavily on the sofa, placing his head in his hands, James taking the loveseat across from him, leaving me with no where to sit. Sighing, I placed my self on the armrest of the loveseat, making sure that I was balanced enough not to fall down onto James.

It would be bad for the best friend to fall down into the boyfriends lap while the brother was in room.

JP ran his fingers harshly through his hair before speaking, "Mom and dad disowned me as well." He mumbled.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. JP had done what his parents had wanted, going to Harvard and becoming a very successful lawyer, eventually working for the Supreme Court. How could they disown him for that?

"Yeah, I don't really get it either. I have always done what they wanted me to do, compared to Gen, who completely went against what they wanted." He said.

"No offense, but I don't think Gen would have really enjoyed being a neurosurgeon." I said.

"Your right, she wouldn't have. I've seen pictures of her recently, and trust me, she seems happy. She loves doing what she is doing with her life. And to be honest, it made me jealous. I wanted to be happy like she was, is. So I wrote her a few months ago, asking her what made her turn away from our parents like that. I finally got a response a week ago, telling me to come out to LA to visit for a little while, get to see life through her eyes for a little while, and if I don't see what she did all those years ago, then I should just keep going with what I was doing, and if I saw it, then I should leave and start over. Mom and Dad found out that I was in touch with her though. And they said I shouldn't have been trying to get in contact with someone who isn't part of the family anymore. And that was when I had it. They were trying to control my every action, making my life into what they never would be able to. So I left, and they screamed at me never to come back. So I was hoping that Gen would be willing to take me in for a bit while I figure out where to go from here." He said. I had never met Gen's parents, but I had never thought they would have been that hateful.

"I don't have a problem with you staying here, where you would sleep though would be difficult. Other than that, it should be fine." James said.

"What do you mean? I could just sleep on the couch." JP said, looking more than a little confused.

"Nope, that would be my place to sleep." James said, laughing a little.

"Wait, you have been dating for who knows how long and she won't let you stay in the same bed as her? Gen is more responsible than I thought." He laughed as well.

"No, I said some stupid shit yesterday and got banished to the couch for the week, other than that I do stay with her." James said, looking a little uneasy as to where this conversation was taking him. I turned my head away and hid a smile; this was going to be awesome.

"Oh." JP said, looking at James for a while. Well, staring was more like it. And it eventually got to the point where I was squirming uncomfortably, even though I wasn't at the receiving end of the stare.

"Do you love her?" he finally asked, still looking deep in thought.

"Actually, while I have you here, why don't I ask you something about that." James said, leaning forward slightly.

"Answer the damn question boy." JP said coolly.

"Yes, I do. So much so that I want to ask you for her hand in marriage." He said, looking him right in the eyes.

"How long have you been dating my baby sister?" JP asked, suspicion creeping into his voice.

"Six years in two weeks." James said automatically. He was never one to forget an important date.

"And you haven't done anything yet?" JP quipped, raising an eyebrow.

"I would have done something sooner, trust me, but I was trying to figure out how to get in contact with her father to ask for her hand, not knowing that she had an older brother. But I was never able to find out anything on her family, and she kept very quiet about it, and after a while, I learned not to ask about it, knowing it wasn't something that she liked talking about. So I gave up, and I asked Angela for her hand three days ago actually. I just haven't had the opportunity to ask Gen yet. I actually plan on asking her on our anniversary." James said, looking down at his hands most of the time, looking shy. I rubbed a hand across his shoulders.

"Fine." JP said.

"What?" James asked, looking up at him shocked.

"You can marry her. But remember, you hurt my sister, I break your face." JP said, getting up and standing over James.

"Don't worry JP, I said the same thing to him when he asked me for her hand." I said, standing up off the armrest. "Would you like to join us for a day on the pier?" I asked, since James and I still had enough time to spend together before heading over to the studio.

"Why not, I still need to know what is going on with my little Angel." He said, throwing an arm around my shoulders in a side embrace. I tried not grimace at the nickname, and failed horribly.

"Oh, sorry. Completely blanked there for a moment Ang." He apologized.

"It's fine, I need to get over it eventually." I said.

"Not if he is following you around town you won't" James said, getting up and grabbing his wallet off the counter, along with his car keys.

"What, the guy that broke up with you is stalking you now!" JP exclaimed.

"Guys! Just chill out about it, it really isn't any kind of big deal. Let's just go down to the pier already." I said, before heading out of the loft in front of them.

The ride down to the pier was silent, no thanks to me. Great, I just ruined a great afternoon by bringing Kendall up, though not specifically, just mentioning my creeper of an ex is enough to change the atmosphere on even the most perfect day.

I sighed, looking out the small back window in James' car and watched as the taller buildings of the city became more and more sparse, while the palm trees and smaller houses that usually accompany the beach came into view.

After the agonizingly long car ride, James finally pulled into a parking spot near one of the best piers in the Los Angeles area.

Climbing out of the back of the car after JP, I took my sunglasses down from the top of my head and placed them on my nose, looking around at the seemingly empty pier.

Okay, I knew that there was a chance of rain for today, but I didn't know that it would almost completely empty one of the more popular piers in the area.

I started walking in front of the guys, my flip-flops slapping against the wood of the pier.

"What did you guys want to go and see here? Or, actually, what do we want to show JP about this pier James, since he has never been here before." I asked, looking back at them.

"I don't know…Actually, let's take him to that coffee place, the Roasted Bean, because that place is absolutely awesome!" James responded, moving up to walk next to me.

By the time we got down the pier, more and more people were finally beginning to come out for the day, and there was no shortage of people sitting in at the Roasted Bean.

"Still that white chocolate mocha skim no whip?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'll go and get us a table." I said, weaving my way back through the lines of people, looking to grab the empty table that I saw in the back when we first walked in.

"Awesome." I said, when I noticed that there was actually one of the tables that sat along the observation window was open, and I quickly sat down at it and waited for the guys to come back.

"Here you are Ang." James said, coming up from behind me, startling me.

A hand quickly went to my heart. "Jesus Christ James, the next time you decide to come up behind me, try not to give me a heart attack."

"Well, what fun would that be now?" he ask with a laugh, sitting down next to me, JP taking the seat across from me.

"So, what is going on with my little Sis?" JP asked, I didn't really give him much information about what I was doing in my last letter.

"Nothing much, I have an internship with an art director at UCLA coming up this fall, but other than that I haven't really been doing all to much, more along the lines of helping Gen get to where she is right now." I replied honestly, feeling disappointed in myself. I come out to the city of dreams and I don't even get close to doing what a set out to when I first arrived.

"You haven't even been painting recently? No new works of art to show me!" He exclaimed. When we left, painting had been my life, and now I haven't really done much with it since I got out here. My life and inspiration was gone, so how was I supposed to do anything?

"I actually want to get out to that supply store this week, ideas for a masterpiece have been swirling around in my head for a while now, so I want to get that taken care of." I said, knowing exactly what I wanted to do with the idea I have. Time to destroy people.

"now…what else have you been-" he started, but I never heard the rest of his question, because my eyes were drawn to the tall, blonde figure standing next to one of the windows, looking in at us.

"What is he doing here?" I asked under my breath, turning to fully look at him.

"What are you looking at Ang?" James said in a low undertone.

"Why won't he just leave me alone!" I spit through gritted teeth, slamming my fist down on the table.

"Where is he?" James said, standing up and looking out the windows to find the person that I was starting at.

"Where the fuck it he!" James said, getting out away from the table and marching towards the exit.

"No, James-" I started, getting a hand on his forearm.

"Don't even start with me Ang, if he is following you then someone needs to say something to him." He said, retching his arm out of my hand, pushing out of the doors and onto the crowded end of the pier, his eyes searching wildly for someone that he didn't even know.

"James, he's gone. The moment you started for the door he bolted, he isn't here anymore." I said, trying to calm him down.

JP came up next to us. "Mind telling me what the Fuck just happened there Angela, because it sure didn't seem like just nothing!" great, now I had two angry alpha males on my hands, just what I needed.

"Will you guys just leave me alone! I can handle myself on my own! I don't need you interfering with my life!" I screamed, ignoring the rain as it started pouring down around us, sending everyone else scattering for shelter.

"Not when someone is so intent on being with you that he has resorted to following you around, that tells us that you need someone to help you, so just get over your ego and let us help you!" James yelled back, his hair dripping down into his eyes.

"No! I have been able to handle myself for five years without you and I can do it now!" I screamed back.

"Oh Yeah! Like how Gen had to be the one to stand up for you yesterday after he followed you to her class last night! Like how you broke down into tears and wouldn't even talk to us after you came into the loft yesterday after running into him on your jog? Yeah, that sure lets me know that you can handle it on your own!" James said, standing over me, his usually warm eyes cold.

"You think you know all about me James but you don't. You don't know what it is like dating a guy for five years, giving him everything, your heart, your virginity, your life, and having him throw it all away and telling you that he NEVER loved you. You haven't been there. And you never will be, Gen loves you too much to let you go, so enjoy your life James." I said bitterly, before turning and walking away.

Like so many other times before, I ignore the voices calling my name from behind me. But what I didn't expect was a hand grabbing my wrist and spinning me around, and a pair of strong arms wrapping around me. I turned my head into his chest, not really knowing which one of my boys came to comfort me, but relished in the feeling that for the first time in a long time, someone cared enough for me to come after me when I was this upset.

We stood there for an immeasurable amount of time, before I pulled my head away and looked up, meeting James' hazel eyes looking down at me.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, and I closed my eyes as he placed a tender kiss on my forehead and I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"Shit." He said.

"What?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"Paparazzi, come on." James hissed, pulling away from me and wrapping an arm around my waist, shielding me from them as they ran up to us, trying to figure out if I was the girl that James was dating.

I was grateful when JP stepped in front of us and led us through the crowd and out to the parking lot, all of us climbing into the car quickly before taking off down the freeway back to town.

I didn't realize how late at night it really was until we pulled into the Kick it! back lot.

"Come on." James said, climbing out of the car and looking around for paparazzi again, before guiding us into the building.

I shivered at the AC blasting in the building hit my wet clothes. We wove our way through the back halls of the building before seeing Gen pacing outside of her office. She looked up when she saw us.

"Where in the world were you guys, class starts in 5 minutes and you are just…getting…here-" she said, trailing off as she caught sight of her brother standing here with us.

"JP? What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for another couple of months." She said, looking frozen in a state of shock.

"Um, would you believe me if I told you that mom and dad disowned me as well?" He said, walking around from behind James and I.

**I think I am going to end this here because other wise it is going to become too long and I will have a hard time filling in the chapters between now and when we are going to get a chapter from Kendall again. This is going to be the last chapter of this story for the week because I have been neglecting my other story, ****What Do You See?**** For a while and I want to get back to that one as well and finish it. So I will basically update each story every other week. **

**Also, I saw the BIG TIME SUMMER TOUR at summerfest, and let me tell you, I have never screamed so loud for so long. My sister's friend, Sara from ****What do you see**** was there as well and refused to wash her shirt, from this year and last because last year Logan looked at her in that shirt and this year Logan was 20 away from her in that shirt. We didn't have great seats, but it was amazing all the same. Next year my whole group agreed to get VIP meet and greet tickets, so hopefully something good will come from that! **

**2 reviews on this chapter!**


End file.
